


In From The Cold

by wait_shesaid_what



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier references, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, slightly domestic, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wait_shesaid_what/pseuds/wait_shesaid_what
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>He shouldn’t worry. It was hardly unusual for one of her missions to run a few days over the predicted amount of time, but Matt was Karen’s boyfriend. All he could do when that happened was worry. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	In From The Cold

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for Karedevil Week on Tumblr!  
> Day One Fanfiction Keywords:Smiles, AU, Secret, and Touch

It was raining tonight. It wasn’t storming, and it definitely was not a downpour, but yes, it was raining. 

Matt could hear the drops pattering against the window clearly as he sat in the darkness of his apartment. Regrettably, he had fallen behind lately on his paperwork, and Foggy would blow a gasket if he didn’t finish by the end of the weekend, but Matt could not could not focus tonight. Not with Karen still out.

Matt had first met Karen a year and a half ago almost to the day. Nelson & Murdock was still a relatively new practice, and Matt had been in DC when the news went bezerk, announcing that the terrorist organization known as HYDRA had infiltrated the famous spy organization SHIELD. The following confusion had been chaos. Several non-HYDRA agents were arrested in the process, and in the need of legal counsel. Agent Karen Page was one of them.

The case was a success. There was no evidence in the hundreds of files released online by Natasha Romanoff that suggested Ms. Page was in any way part of HYDRA, and added with the character witness in Agent Sharon Carter (who had already been proved clean of any wrong-doings), Karen was found innocent on all charges.

Months later, Matt and Karen ran into each other once again at Josie’s dive bar. Karen had started working with CIA and moved in not far from where Matt lived. Now that they were no longer attorney and client, they managed to start a romantic relationship. It had been hard at first, but both of them were willing to try and make things work. The hardest part had been keeping Karen’s true job a secret from Foggy Though he knew about her past employment with SHIELD, he now thought she worked as a producer for WHiH World News.

After months of dating, Karen eventually moved in with Matt, which made her being gone so often infinitely better for them both. Matt was able to see her as soon as she got home from her out-of-town missions. Karen had always wanted to have a potted plant, but was concerned being gone so often would lead to it’s untimely demise. Living with Matt made that no longer an issue. There were disadvantages, though. Like tonight, for example.

_Seven days_. That was how long Karen promised she’d be gone. It had been nine days and eight nights since he’d last seen her.

He shouldn’t worry. It was hardly unusual for one of her missions to run a few days over the predicted amount of time, but Matt was Karen’s boyfriend. All he could do when that happened was worry.

His agonizing thoughts were ended by the sounds of their door opening and a familiar sigh. Karen had returned.

“Hey” he greeted, relieved she was home.

“Hey” she replied sounding tired. He listened as she shed her coat and kicked off her shoes. Matt arranged his papers and readjusted himself on the couch. Karen sat beside him and laid her head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around her in response.

“Bad day at the office?” He queried. 

“Mmhm” she affirmed, burying her face into his neck. He stroked the back of her head soothingly, knowing she would tell him if she could. After sitting in comfortable silence for awhile, she spoke what was on her mind.

“I had to give a kill order today.” she said in a voice somewhere between a whisper and a mumble. She wriggled out of his hold to sit up straight, and Matt faced her as she continued “He was the right hand to this kingpin we’ve been tracking and-”

“Karen.” She stopped. “You don’t have to tell me.”

“But I… You should… ” She trailed off.

“I know you. I know you wouldn’t make that call unless you had to.” He reached out his hands to cup her face and she melted into his touch, relaxing instantly. “You don’t owe me any explanation.”

He felt her smile as she leaned in and kissed him. He smiled too. 

“Come on, it’s late. Let’s get some sleep.” she said, pulling back and standing up from the sofa, but Matt quickly pulled her back down to kiss her again.

“ _Matt!_ ” She laughed.

“I missed you.” He said still smiling.

“I missed you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the novel 'The Spy Who Came in from the Cold' written by John le Carre


End file.
